It's Not Enough
by OpheliacAngel
Summary: Set early Season 3, when Sam is struggling to get used to Ruby. This is one-sided Sam/Ruby, and in Ruby's pov. Rated M cause I'm paranoid. There will be a sequel. The title comes from Smashing Pumpkins "Eye". I craved to write something a bit different.


**It's Not Enough**

She licks her lips the moment she glances away from her humble meal to see him strutting seemingly unknowingly into the small restaurant, grabbing another fry off her plate, forgetting to dip it into her small plate of ketchup as she munches it, enjoying the feeling of looking him up and down.

His tallness is a major turn on.

As soon as he catches her eye, sitting in a booth at the back of the restaurant, eyes trained on him, he pauses a little, looking at other occupants out of the corner of his eye, sighing heavily, and finally deciding to walk up and join her.

Ruby smiles.

The beloved Sasquatch.

"Fancy meeting you here, Sam, she holds up a French fry, care for one?"

He shakes his head in annoyance as he sits down, pushing her plate of ketchup aside as he looks out the window, desperately wanting to avoid her gaze.

"What the hell do you want, Ruby?"

A warm flame, not burning cause that would mean she's back in hell, ignites within her as he utters her name. It's similar to 'butterflies in the stomach', though much more powerful and much more acceptable, craved, _dependent upon_.

"Certainly an improvement from the demon term I expected would be used."

"Gonna thank me, or get on with why you pulled me away from actually doing something meaningful to save my brother, to tell me something that must be so much more important?"

She nearly feels like pouting but she grins instead, crossing her arms across her chest and enjoying the gorgeous picture before her while it lasts.

"Where's your brother?"

Not that she cares, simply doesn't want him to be around to spoil this lovely little moment the two of them are having.

He turns back to her, giving her a menacingly sexy look, "Why would you care?"

"Uh, excuse me, she scoffs, forgetting about the pile of fries before her, but isn't that the reason I'm here, to ensure that you don't go all psycho trying to save him?"

"Listen, he leans over the table, trying to ignore the curious glance of the waitress from a few tables down, I'm sick of your bullshit. Either you give me something or…"

She leans forward as well, getting so close to him their noses nearly touch, "Or what, Sam? What is it that you're gonna do? Kill me? Attempt to throw me back in the pit? Why don't you give it a try, or is it because you're too scared of the consequences, of the chances for your brother being bumped up significantly from 'in the process' to 'sure thing'?"

Little does he know, this is her little _minor _attempt at flirting with him, because Sam is so fucking difficult, because there can be no other possible way to do it without him going all destructive and shooting her demon head off. So this is what she is resorted to. _This! _And she can't even get past her aggravation, her fury.

He sits back and groans, "What exactly are you gaining from this, Ruby?"

"Helping you, Sam", she smiles a little, not wanting the Winchester boy to see how human she looks, how human she feels right now.

There's blood rushing through her ears, stirring up from the place where her heart once was and achingly flowing up to the surface. She's surprised it's not spouting out her mouth it's so intense. She longs to lean across the table and take him, all of him, damned being in a public place and who gives a fuck how Sam would look at it.

She wonders whether he wants her or not, suspects there's no way he could say no for long. There's a lot of appeal to her, and him denying it would be something she doesn't think he'll do. Something she most certainly doesn't want him to do.

What she feels for him is something she hasn't felt in quite a long time, and because it is so old, so nearly foreign to her, she is drawn to him, occupies all the time she can grab with him. And when she's not with him she's thinking of him.

Sam scoffs before her, shaking his head as he nearly always does, unbelieving and having difficulty trusting her. And that's fine, she just wishes they could get past the awkwardness and sexual tension already so they could get on with their lives and problems.

"Just remember, Sam. I am always thinking of you."

"Yeah, whatever", he gets up and walks away, leaving her in the struggle to repair her completely shattered heart, wondering if ketchup and fries will make a sufficient replacement.

For now. Not for much longer though.

She twists the fry around in her polished fingers, swirls it in the ketchup, stares at the circular motions she makes for a few seconds before looking out the window, glancing at absolutely nothing. Because while the world may be beautiful, the world is also nothing and boring, meaningless and insubstantial.

The only excitement she gets is from seeing Sam, catching his eye and hoping not to see the always present disappointed look written all over his handsomely structured face. Ruby always flops down and pouts whenever she doesn't get the one thing she wants, and while she may try to hide it, she is sick and tired of it, wanting to give the human before her a piece of her anticipating and brewing with all sorts of ideas mind.

The only thing that makes it all worthwhile is a little human named Sam Winchester.

Who she has a major _sort of_ crush on.

Who she would _might_ give up her deep fried crack for.

Who she would fight _swear_ to protect.

And if that meant getting rid of the only thing in her way, his brother, then so be it. Because while she liked Dean, _kinda_,she liked his little brother a hell of a lot more.

So why was she still in doubt? Sighing in disappointment over him, not going after him, acting like the complete opposite of what she should be acting like?

Because Sam made her feel all dizzy inside.

And she kinda liked it.

Which made her want more.

Oh, so much more.

**FIN**


End file.
